Come What May
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: When a new girl arrives and catches Ken's eye, whats Daisuke to do when he's in love with Ken? Daiken, KenxOC. One-Shot, with alternative ending if wanted. Read and Review Please!


Disclaimer: Pwease, Priddy Pwease, Can I have Digimon... I can't? Meany CEOs!

Title: Come What May

* * *

Daisuke P.O.V

I sit here, all alone waiting for Ken and the others to come. Well actually I'm waiting for Ken.

Ken… God, ken's amazing. At first I thought my adoration and admiration was just a best friend thing. But then I realized it was something different, something more. Well, I guess the clue was when I would constantly miss him, day and night.

Well enough of my inner monologue, the guys are all coming!

Oh, did I forget to mention that a new girl came to school? Her name's Asma, she a nice girl, really sweet, gentle and caring.

"Hey Daisuke!"

"Hey Ken! What's up? Something wrong?" I can tell something's wrong right away.

"Well… do you know that new girl, Asma?"

"Yea, she's pretty nice, what bout her?" I admit, I'm kinda curious.

"Well promise you won't tell okay? Well, I really like her, but I don't think she feels the same way."

No, no, no! This can't be happening! But alas it is, isn't it? It's not fair! Why does this always happen to me? Well, what am I to do? I must support Ken, no matter what, right?

"That's great!" I exclaim, pitting on a fake smile. "Hey, I'm sure she likes you, I mean who wouldn't? You're a great guy Ken!"

"Really? You think?"

"I know so! Hey, I'll be off now okay? Need to get some notes off Asma; I fell asleep in English again"

"Go figure; trust you to go to sleep Dai! Bye Dai!"

"Cya!" With that, I race towards the school gates, and walk in toe with Asma.

"Hey Asma! How are ya? Memba me, Daisuke? The one and only that fell asleep in English?" I grin cheekily at her.

"Ha ha Daisuke, yes I could see you drooling from a mile off!"

"Hey! I don't drool! Do I?"

"Course you don't Daisuke, I was only messin"

"Phew! I was starting to get worried then! I got a rep to uphold ya know!"

"What rep?" Asma laughs while smirking.

"Hey hey! Lay off would ya? Anyways, so tell me how was ya first week? Enjoy it? See anyone you like?" I ask while raising my eyebrows suggestively.

Asma laughs again, "I swear Daisuke, you crack me up! School been fine, yanno, same old same old. And as a matter of fact, there is _someone_ I like"

I start jumping up and down while asking, "Who who! Tell me! Let the lurve doctor patch you two up!"

"Daisuke, Daisuke. Did you eat lots of sugar again?" Asma asks in a mock motherly tone.

"Not that much, honest mom!" I once again grin cheekily at her.

"Oh hush you! Well, I'm sure you know Ken, right? Well, I like him quite a lot but I'm not quite sure he likes me back."

The smile on my face drops for a second, knowing there's no chance for me know. But instead of hating Asma, I feel happy for her for some strange reason.

"Well then, little miss! You just leave it up to!" I grin madly at her and then I rush off home, about to devise my little plan.

* * *

At Home

'Hmm, well if I have Ken give her some flowers and a box of chocolates, and get him to write a note or something, yea, then maybe…'

'That's it! I'll write a poem, and get him to re write it, yea'

With that, I begin writing out the poem'

* * *

Next Day

Ken's P.O.V

Dinga-linga-dong! Dinga-linga-dong!

'Huh? Who could be coming to my house this early? Its time to get ready for school, and trust me to be at home by myself. It better not be any stupid telemarketer trying to sell something else the Great Kaizer himself might just deal with him' Ken thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

"Coming!" I walk to the door, preparing a big ole moan-fest but stop as I see a massive wide grinning Daisuke with a gleam in his eye. Now, you should all know that a wide grinning Daisuke with a gleam in his eye in the morning before school is NOT a good sign. Its like saying the sky is green and the grass is blue and the sun and moon are married.

"Hey, Daisuke, what's up?" I grin, albeit a bit cautiously.

"Heya Ken!" Next thing I know, I'm getting glomped by Daisuke.

"Er Daisuke? How much sugar did you have today?" I'm afraid of the answer, I hope it's only a bit.

"Oh, not that much, just Sugar Puffs with extra sugar, two candy sugar bars, five pixie sticks and Soda with added sugar!"

No, I was afraid of that. Now we have an extremely hyper Daisuke. The world's coming to an end I say!

"Come on Ken! You ready yet?"

"Yea, just lemme get my jacket"

* * *

Daisuke's P.O.V

Okay, before you all freak, I didn't REALLY have all that sugary stuff, its just soo fun to freak Ken out!

"So Ken, about you little love problem, I have a solution!"

"Oh really?" Ken raises an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Weeeellllll, we are going to buy some chocolates, get some black roses, and you are going to write a note to Asma saying you want to meet her by the school courtyard, next to the Sakura tree. I'll put the note in her locker, and I've written a poem that you can add in the note. Okay?"

"Damn.. Daisuke, I don't know what to say, thanks I suppose, for doing all this" Ken said, rather stunned,

"Hey, don't say thanks! It was a pleasure helping you! Would do it all the time!"

"Now, I'll get the stuff, you write the note, and here's the poem okay? Well, I'll get the stuff then okay? Cya!"

"Bye Dai!"

* * *

Ken's P.O,V

Wow, that was really nice of Dai.

I've just finished writing the note and telling Asma to meet after school. I wrote the poem down; it was incredibly sweet, really nice poem. I've put the note in her locker, and I'm doomed to six hours of classes. Oh joy.

* * *

Fast skip to six hours later!

Normal P.O.V

Asma opened her locker, and a note fluttered out.

"Hmm, wonder what this is" She said while quickly reading the note.

'Wow. What a nice poem, he wants me to wait at the Sakura tree? Oh well."

With that, Asma shut her locker and walked to the Sakura tree, where Ken stood.

"Here you go Asma, bought these for you." Ken said smiling while giving Asma the black roses and chocolate.

"Thanks Ken!"

"Hey Asma, I was wondering, I really really like you, and I thought that maybe we could go out?" Ken asked rather nervously and shyly.

"Oh Ken, I'd love to!" with that Asma ran into Ken's Arms, and hugged him tight.

* * *

Daisuke's P.O.V

I was sitting on top of the hill behind the Saukra tree, and I was able to see and hear everything.

I'm glad it all worked out for them, I really am. I hope you'll be happy Ken, I truly do.

But I realize now, that there is no more need for me here. I think I'll just drift into the shadows, and maybe I'll reappear again one day.

'So long Ken, Love you.'

With that I walk away, not noticing the note that fell out of Asma's hand, not seeing the piece of paper on the floor with my poem written about Ken on it:

"Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day"

Owari.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story. Not one of my best, but it was written for my friend, Asma.

The song is called 'Come What May', and not mine, although I have it saved! Great song.

If you want, I wouldn't mind writing an alternative ending where Ken and Daisuke get together, as that's one of my favourite parings!

Review pwease?

Thanks!


End file.
